If It Weren't For Friends
by elisheva
Summary: Payne and Delia help Melinda as she experiences some changes in her life. First of Second seasonish.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. There aren't many ghosts in this fic. I felt Melinda had enough to deal with. Oh, and I took some liberties with Jim's occupation. =)**

* * *

I wake up with a scream in my throat, eyes wide, heart beating rapidly. The dream I was having was intense but I can't remember it at this second. I am so used to the strange images in my mind that I know that should not have awaken me. I lay in bed for a moment to try to determine what has brought me from sleep when I hear it- a knocking on the front door.

I look at the clock and see it's a little past five in the morning. I roll my eyes and grab my wrap to head down the stairs to admit Jim.

I smile as I open the door. "Forget your keys again?" It takes me a second to realize Jim is not the one standing on the porch. It is Jim's captain and Tim. "It's a little early for a house call, isn't it?" I ask them,

The captain grimaces. "Melinda, there's been an accident."

I feel ice run all the way to my stomach. "Where is he?"

"He was rushed to the hospital--"

I interrupt. "I'm going to change. I'll be right back." I fly up the stairs and grab the first pair of jeans and shirt I see. The men are right where I left them, hovering in the doorway. "Take me to him," I demand and they are quick to comply.

They try to fill the silence with small talk as we rush to the hospital Jim is in. I ignore them and attempt to keep my mind blank as I watch the scenery fly by.

At the hospital, Tim sits with me in the ICU waiting room while the captain tries to ascertain some news.

"Is there anybody I can call for you, Melinda?" Tim is asking. "Delia is at her mother's but I'm sure she'll come..."

"No." I shake my head. "She's on vacation."

The silence once again weights heavy on me. At some point we are told Jim's in surgery and a cup of coffee is place in my hands. I am shaking so hard I put the full cup on the table next to me to keep from spilling it.

I hear a familiar voice, albeit hushed, and look up to see Professor Rick Payne walking towards me. I stand and take in his comfort as he places his long arms around me. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a call."

Tim stands as well. "That was me. I've heard Delia say you were friends and I found his number in your phone. I hope you don't mind."

I have to smile as I extract myself and sit back down. "Payne's always a distraction."

He sit next to me. "I'm not sure what to make of such a statement so I choose to take it as a compliment and use it to the best of my abilities."

My eyes land on the captain as he approaches. "No word, yet, I'm afraid."

"What happened?" Payne asks what I can not.

"We were fighting a fire on the north side. The building was collapsing but Jim said he heard a baby inside. Before I could stop him, he ran back inside."

Tim looks at me before glancing down at his hands to keep his eyes from reading too much from me. "The place fell in right after that. By the time the place was settled over half the roof had fallen."

I make a small noise and I feel Payne's hand covering mine. I move my fingers to intertwine with his for silent support.

The captain continues. "As soon as we could we ran in and found Jim. He had been knocked unconscious by a support beam and his oxygen mask was on the baby.

I find my voice. "How is the baby?"

"She's in critical condition but they have hope."

None of the two firemen want to continue so Payne begins to relate historical accounts of infants being saved and growing up to be extraordinary. "In some instances, Melinda, the rescuee becomes psychologically attached to the rescuer and is brought back to them through the forces of time.

"Some sects of the world teach that for someone to save your life deserves your loyalty for the rest of your years and the yours of your children and children's children. Once that bond is established as long as the blood ties are there the bond never dies."

Payne is always enthusiastic about his line of work and I wonder, not for the first time, if his lecture is performed with that kind of dedication. He is often dropping hints for me to come to his class. Perhaps I should. Even when he thinks I'm positively insane he still believes in me. He is a good friend.

A doctor comes by at one point to let us know Jim is still in surgery but his vitals are stable. Dawn breaks around us and the change in shift offers different staff members to watch go about their daily routine.

I see a woman who is faithfully following a doctor, happy as could be. It isn't until the doctor goes through the swinging door and she follows with the doors going through _her_ that I realize she is not on the living plane. At the moment she is content and not my concern.

I am losing the battle with my tired eyes and I finally give in for a slight minute and lean my head back on the chair. The sounds turn into undecided murmurs of noise that help coax me into a dreamless sleep.

"Melinda," comes a soft voice, breaking into my consciousness.

"Hm?"

"There's someone here to talk to you."

I rouse myself to open my eyes and find my head is resting on Payne's t-shirted shoulder. I sit straight up, blushing. "sorry."

He gives me a Payne trademark grin. "Glad to be of some use."

Tim touches my other arm and I turn to see a doctor wearing blue scrubs pulling up a chair to sit across from me. "Mrs. Clancey? I'm Dr. Robert Taylor. I'm the attending on your husbands case."

I release my hand from Payne's to shake the doctors. "How is Jim?" I ask bluntly.

Dr. Taylor grimaces. "He's out of surgery but his vital signs are weak and he is still unconscious. Later today I have a MRI set to see if there is a medical reason for the coma that we need to keep an eye on."

I know the doctor won't have an answer but I have to ask. "How long do you think he will be unconscious?"

The young doctor shrugged. "Hours, days, weeks, There's no way to tell for certain. I'm keeping him in ICU for now until his vitals become more stable. As soon as I know something you will too."

"Thank you," I whisper as he stands and takes his leave, the rest of us silent in prayers.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first few months my routine seldom varies. I wake, go to the store, run over to the hospital during my lunch break then work until close to head back to Jim. They keep him in ICU for nearly two weeks before giving him a private room on the third floor. They perform test after test but are still no closer to finding a reason why Jim has not yet regained consciousness.

He appears to be sleeping, although he is now pale from being so long without sun. I raise the blinds for him and wish the window would open to admit the wonderful Grandview spring breeze. I sit there and read to him or cuddle with him as we watch TV. Sometimes I take the laptop and try to shop for some interesting items from the internet.

While we are in the ICU there are only certain visiting hours where I can see Jim and the rest of time I stay in the lounge. I follow the doctor who has the nurse spirit attached to him and whisper for her to stay.

She is very pleasant. Her name is Amy. "I'm Dr. Henderson's nurse," she tells me.

"Amy," I say gently. "Do you realize that Dr. Henderson can not see or hear you and why?"

She smiles at me. "He may not see or hear me but he can feel me."

"Don't you want to move on."

Her smile gets wider. "I died in the ER after a drug addict attacked me because he thought I would take his stash. I died in Jerry's arms, my favorite place, and he begged me not to leave. I had no control on my physical body but my corporal sense was strongly intact. I am happy here, waiting until I am joined by Jerry once again."

"Is there anything you wish for me to tell Jerry?" I find Dr. Jerry Henderson to deliver the message. "You may think I'm crazy but hear me out," I tell the harried man. "Amy wants me to tell you she is here with us and is happy."

"Amy? My Amy?" He looks so surprised.

"Yes. You asked her to stay and she did."

"She's here?"

I nod.

"Can she hear me?"

Amy beams. "Tell him everyday."

"She says everyday she hears you talk to her."

While Jim is in ICU Amy keeps my company, telling me stories behind some employees and patients on the floor. I am sad when Jim is moved.

I know I wear myself down but I am almost scared to leave the hospital. The only time I am home is to sleep so I am not too terribly surprised when I catch a bug. Several days of throwing up has me weak and worn down but I still go to Jim's side. One night Payne brings food for the both of us, his customary gesture ever three to four days.

"You know, you don't look so hot, Melinda," he tells me as he steals Jim's tray to move between us as he plops beside me on the sofa bed.

I look him over to find he is wearing his teaching attire of a grey suit, light grey and blue tie that he immediately loosens and his button down shirt slightly wrinkled. His dusky hair is his usual wildness. "Thanks a lot," I tell him, grabbing the salad he ordered for me.

"Are you ok? You look a little run down."

I stir my salad, not really wanting to eat but knowing I would hear a Payne lecture if I do not. "I'm tired, Rick."

He reaches over to place his hand on my forehead, then cheek. "You don't feel like you have a fever."

"I've been waking up sick but I feel better as the day progresses."

He empties all the small ketchup packets into a huge pile and starts digging his greasy fries into the res mess. "Maybe you need to go to the doctor."

I roll my eyes. "I see enough doctors here. I'm not spending anymore of my free time in an office.

My friend Amy, who has found the time to visit the floor at times, chooses that moment to glide through the door. "Melinda! Did I hear that you were sick?"

I nod, Payne looking closely at me. "Amy," I explain and he turns his head to where I am looking.

"He can see me?" she asked, excitedly.

"No, he can't see you."

Payne smiles before sinking his teeth into his loaded burger. "I am practiced in the art of Melinda-ese," he says between bites.

Amy laughs. "He's cute in a professor sort of way."

I ignore the statement. "I think I have a small bug caught up here."

She stands at the edge of Jim's bed. "What are your symptoms?"

"Nausea, vomiting."

Her eyes widen slightly. "For how long?"

I finally take a bite of my salad after Payne pokes me in the ribs. "A couple of days. No big deal."

"Hm. I would get tested if I were you," the sage nurse says.

Another forkful of salad and suddenly I am starving. "What test?"

"Pregnancy."

I choke and Payne looks concerned as he pats me hard on the back. I finally swallow my food but Amy is gone before I can answer back.

"You ok?" Payne wanted to know.

"Fine," I manage and try to put Amy's words out of my head. 


	3. Chapter 3

By the weeks end I couldn't stop thinking about Amy's answer and snuck off to the closest drug store to purchase a decently reliable test. I also decide to go to the doctor as well and make an appt for Monday morning. Delia is all smiles because she and Tim are going to a classy restaurant to celebrate their year anniversary.

"Are you sure you don't mind watching Ned, Melinda?" Delia asks for the third time.

"I am positive! You go out and have a good time. You and Rick are always busting my butt to not stay at the hospital all the time anyway."

Delia smiles prettily at me as we lock up the store to head to her house. "I know he's old enough to stay by himself but it freaks me out at night. Besides, I think it will be good for you."

When we reach her house Ned, her son, comes bouncing out. "Hey, Mom, Mel, can Jimmy and Fred stay over tonight?"

Delia looks uneasy as she glances at me. "I don't know, sweetie. I'm sure Melinda doesn't want to deal with all that."

She is right but the crestfallen face of Ned's prompts me into my response. "Oh, it's fine. Invite your friends, Ned. We can order pizza and have a good time."

"Alright!" He pumps a fist in the sir for victory. "You are so cool, Mel!" Ned runs back inside to presumably call him friends.

Delia studies me for a moment. "Are you sure?"

I hold out a hand. "Stop asking me that. Dealing with three boys will keep me too busy to worry and if I have a problem getting them to calm down I will read them Professor Payne's paper on the evolution of mythology to fit in the everyday world."

Delia laughs. "Fine." She runs upstairs to get ready and I get myself a glass of water and get comfortable on the couch while I wait.

Tim comes to the door a scant ten minutes later and I let him in as I see two boys throw their bikes in the yard and run up the drive.

"Ned," I yell behind me. "Your friends are here."

"Wicked," he shouts and comes to usher the friends up the stairs to show them the newest addition to his game collection.

I smile at Tim. "I probably won't see them the rest of the night."

"Nope, they are lost to the world."

"Delia will be done in a minute. Come sit down." Even though it is not my house I offer him a drink while we wait.

Delia comes down wearing a beautiful red dress and Tim stands to greet her. "We won't be out late," she tells me. "I have my cell phone on if you need me."

I go to push her out. "Go. Stop worrying. We will be fine." I stand at the door and watch as Tim backs his vehicle out of the driveway before I close the door.

I decide to leave the boys alone and sit on the couch to flip though the cable channels Delia had subscribed to.

Close to 7:30 I head up the stairs to find the boys totally engross with a war game. I interrupt them to get their toppings.

"Pepperoni!

"Sausage!"

"I want olives."

Chuckling to myself I take Delia's phone and place an order for two pizzas with half toppings, cheese sticks, and a two liter of Pepsi for a treat.

As I am waiting the prerequisite time for the food my cell phone trigs, making me jump. It's Payne.

"Where are you?"

"Delia's. Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital. When I didn't see you here I was worried. What are you doing at Delia's?"

I roll my eyes. "I told you I was staying with Ned tonight."

"I forgot."

"I noticed."

He is quiet for a moment. "Have you eaten?"

"I have pizza on the way. Did you need me?"

"Yeah, I have a paper I'm publishing I want you to read."

"I can't wait," I say, dryly.

"Right. See you soon." He hangs up before I can response so I flip through more channels, waiting for the door to ring.

I don't have to wait too long. The doorbell rings and when I go to open it Payne is standing there juggling all the food.

"Where is the delivery guy?"

"It was a girl and she's gone. Good news is that she left these," he jokes.

I roll my eyes good naturally and help him with his load. "How much do I owe you?"

He shrugs. "A dollar fifty?"

"Rick," I admonish as she sit the food down in the kitchen, "you have got to stop spending your money on me."

"Fine. You buy next time."

I smile. "Deal." I go to the foot of the stairs. "Boys!"

It seems before I even finish they are running full stream. I quickly move and let them take over the food.

"Guys, this is Rick. He's the one who bought the food."

There is a muffled thanks as they stuff their mouths quickly. Payne and I just watch in amazement.

As quickly as the locust swarm the food they are finished and back upstairs again. Rick and I, a good bit slower, take our food back to the living room and try to agree on something to watch. Finally, we find a historical documentary on the Middle Ages in England which works better than any prescription medication to put me to sleep after I eat several slices of pizza.

I am roused out of my sleep later by the low tone of voices of the TV. Much to my embarrassment I am using Rick's lap as a pillow and he is using my waist as an armrest.

It wasn't until I am brushing my teeth for bed that I realize I never took the test. 


	4. Chapter 4

Instead of going straight to an OB doctor I settle my nerves and just go to my internalist. When my name is called I put down the magazine I could not concentrate on and smile big for the assistant who takes my blood pressure.

"170/100. That's a little high, Ms. Gordon."

"Stress is my middle name recently." I wait until my GP, Dr. Stan Goodwyn, mentions it as well before going into the details.

Once I finish he nods. "With all that happening it's no wonder your body was so susceptible to a lingering illness. Let's go down to the lab. I want to check a blood count, a urinalysis, and swab your throat for strep."

While I am waiting in the lab my cell rings. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Delia. The doc able to tell anything yet?"

"I'm waiting for the vampires to get their blood."

A woman in scrubs grins and gestures for me. "Melinda? I'm ready for your donation."

"I have to go."

"Wait! I wanted to tell you. We sold that Victorian-style lamp. They paid asking."

I give a genuine smile. "That's great! I'll be in as soon as I can."

The lab girl gives minimum pain but I look down at the needle in my arm and can't help but think about Jim. In his arm they have a PIC line that stays constantly in his vein. The hospital has to get so much blood for tests one is advisable. They have moved the PIC line twice already because the veins they are using collapses from the usage.

I am placed back in a room and I try not to think about all the medical jargon I have been forced to learn because of this ordeal. When at first I was unable to pay attention, Payne and Delia questioned the doctors. Now, they hardly have to explain it all.

Dr. Goodwyn knocks on the door and comes on in. "Melinda, your blood count is fine, your strep is clean, and you have no infection in your bladder or otherwise. You have no illness."

"So, it's all in my overwrought head?"

He shakes his head. "No, your body is telling you that you're pregnant."

Blood rushes in my head making it impossible for me to head what else he says. "No," I finally get out. "No, I can't be. I can't do this. Not with Jim...Oh, God!"

"The urine tested positive and the blood will only confirm it." He hands me copies of labs that only someone with a PHD could read. "I strongly suggest getting an appointment with your OBGYN as soon as you can so you can get started with all the preps."

I am numb, unable to do more than nod. I feel like I am sleepwalking as I get in my car, no destination in mind until I find I have stopped the car in front of Payne's place of work.

I go into his office first but he is not there. I wring my hands, my body clearly showing I am distraught. When I am in the hall someone asks me if I am ok. A hand on my arm stops me.

"Professor Payne?" I manage.

The girl smiles. "Oh, he's in lecture. This way."

She leads me to what turns out to be a medium sized lecture hall. Down the stairs Rick is wearing his light brown sports coat, using his hands very predominately.

"The so-called 'Dark Art' have been around a lot longer than Harry Potter, guys," he is saying, and gets a general laugh in the room. "Even as far back as the Incas in what we now call Mexico consulted the Elders of the tribes to predict the end of the world. Too bad they didn't predict the Inca fall." His eyes fall on me and his goofy grin makes me smile back. He waves me down and continues to give his lecture.

Once I am down on the floor he points me to a chair so I sit down, conscience of every eye on me. I choose to study the students instead of the lecture and am surprised at what I see. There are several groups of girls who are looking at me suspiciously and I think it is strange until I realize why.

"Do you realize how many co-eds have crushes on you?" I ask him as he gathers his things and the students make their way out.

"What I think is more interesting is that you noticed all this," Rick says with an annoying grin.

I toss my long hair back as I stand. "Oh, and you have several ghosts you're teaching." I start climbing the stairs and smile as I hear him rush to gather and take the stairs two at a time.

"Really?"

I look him in the face. "No," I tell him honestly.

He pushes some books in my hands that he is juggling. "Not funny, Melinda. So, what's up? You looked a little pale when you came in."

I am quiet until we reach his office. I shove his Anthropology books on his cluttered desk and dig into my purse for those damning papers. I push them at him and watch as he unfolds the sheets.

He lifts his blondish head and lifts an eyebrow in confusion. "This is even Greek to the Anthropologist," he jokes.

I have to clear my throat and tears come to my eyes. "He said... he..."

Payne looks alarmed and glances back at the papers before discarding them and pulling me into a one armed hug. "For God's sakes, Melinda, you're scaring me."

I take a deep breath and pull back to look into his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

He stares at me for a brief moment before laughing... laughing? He gives me a huge hug and kisses my forehead. "Congratulations! I thought you were dying."

I sniff and put my head on his shoulder, emotionally drained. "How can this happen at a time like this? How can I do this by myself?"

He squeezes my shoulder as he chuckles. "Melinda, you have a great circle of friends if I do say so myself."

I laugh a little. "Yes, but you won't be there for the three o'clock feedings."

"Try me. You mean PM, right?"

I roll my eyes at him once again. "There is something seriously wrong with you."

He grins before walking around his desk to hit a button on his computer. "So what did Delia say?"

I sit in the chair closest to me, wrapping my arms around my still flat midriff. "She doesn't know yet."

Is he beaming? "You came to me first? I feel so honored."

"Great, then you won't mind me calling in the middle of the night with weird cravings."

Rick lifts an eyebrow at me. "Call all you want. The phone goes off when Rick goes nite-nite."

I look at my watch and jump up. "Oh, shoot! I need to go relieve Delia at the store. She has some parent/teacher thing with Ned's teacher."

He starts walking with me as I make my familiar way around the university. "Is something wrong?"

"With Ned?" I shake my head. "No. Delia requested it just to check up with him. She's been so nervous since Ned was accepted at this private school."

"I would think it would be more stressful for Ned," he comments as he walks me to my car.

"He doesn't seem too bothered."

"Oh, to be young and worry free again."

I punch his arm lightly. "Speak for yourself. I am quite young, thank you very much."

He eyes me. "So you say."

I punch him again, not so lightly.

"Ow." He rubs his arm. "I do have to use that arm eventually."

"Don't be such a baby, Payne."

His smile lights up his face. "Speaking of, where do you want to go to celebrate your little bundle?"

"Oh, I just want to go home and let the news sink in."

"Uh uh. No way, Melinda. I'm taking you out tonight. Don't argue with me."

"Rick," I try to plead.

"I will kidnap you if I have to."

I roll my eyes but know it is useless to resist. "Fine. Pick me up at the store. Pick a place." I get in the car the start it to roll the window down. "And no fast food."

He still manages to look triumphant. "Deal."


	5. Chapter 5

I make it to the store in record time and float in amid a small Grandville shopper rush. It's nearly five by the time Delia and I get everyone helped and rung up and I beam at her as I realize my store wares are now down two tea cup sets, a porcelain doll, a lamp shade, and one interesting vase. "I'm going to have to hit an estate sale or two very soon."

Delia smiles at me as she starts packing her things. "Are you feeling better? What did the doctor say?"

I stall a half a second before I realize that Payne couldn't keep his mouth shut if his life depended on it and Delia would be hurt I didn't tell her first. "It's actually good but unexpected news."

"You're pregnant."

I know it's a guess but it still gives me a pause. "Yes."

She just looks at me. Finally, she says, "What?"

"Jim and I are having a baby."

Delia squeals and gives me a huge hug. "Oh, honey, I'm so happy for you! I just wish Jim could be part of this."

I nod. "He will be. Soon."

She smiles. "In the meantime we have to take lots of pictures and videos so when he does wake up he will not feel like he's missed an important part of your lives."

"But I _hate_ cameras and recorders."

"Too bad!" She gives me another hug then sails out of the door with promises to be in early tomorrow.

I walk around the store to look at the empty holes the bought merchandise left. Then I cautiously make my way into the basement to bring more boxes. I realize I'll have to have help soon in lifting things. As much as I am in shock about the doctors news I do not want to harm myself or him. Or her. I take a quick look around out of habit but there are no ghosts lurking around today.

I carry a light box up the stairs, making sure I turn off the light before taking my time pricing the items and displaying them throughout the store. I then take out my laptop to research pregnancy _before_ I go to an appointment with my OB doctor.

Time passes for me and the few times I look up shows night has fallen quickly now that it is fall. I hear the bell ring from the door and don't bother looking up. "Great. You're early. I'm starving." I start closing down the programs.

"Melinda Clancey?"

It is an unfamiliar voice and an unfamiliar name. I jump and look up sharply to see a handsome man in a suit standing in the middle of my store.

"Yes?"

He smiles, showing his pretty teeth. "You sure are a hard woman to get to touch with. My name is Brandon Holloway. I am an agent representing the Grandview Fire Department in regards to your husband, Jim Clancey."

I walk around to the front of the counter. "So, how can I help you?"

"It has been brought to our attention that Jim's work injury is more severe than previously thought. Through the fire department Jim has an option for long term disability that would allow us to not only pay his medical bills but to also provide you some relief income to help supplement the fact that there is no additional paycheck coming from Jim's side."

"What do you need from me?"

He reaches into his coat and withdraws a manila envelope. "I need you to read over this information and then sign the dotted line. Once that happens I am able to give you a backdated check and authorize others to be mailed to you."

I take the envelope and open it to find small print and several pages. My head starts hurting to think about reading the legal jargon when I hear the bell tinkle and find myself never happier to see Rick as I am now. I think my face shows my gratitude. "This is Rick Payne, a friend of the family. Rick, this is Mr. Holloway. He's here with papers about Jim's disability."

As I predict he reaches for the papers and starts taking a look at them. Brandon Holloway looks at him then back to me.

I smile apologetically. "He's more qualified to read that than I am."

As if to prove a point Rick immediately looks back at the agent. "This amount is unacceptable."

Holloway looks incredulous at him. "On the contrary, that amount is fair given the circumstances."

Payne shakes his head. "The circumstances have changed. The money only allows for one person in the household."

"Am I to understand there is more than one person then?"

I roll my eyes at the pompousness of the two. Third times a charm as I tell once again of my news. "I have recently discovered I am pregnant."

Holloway's body languages changes. "Oh, I see. Yes, Mr. Payne, I see you have a point. I am going to have to take these back to my company, Mrs. Clancey, and get a more acceptable offer. I shall be back."

After he leaves I turn to Payne. "Thank you. I would have probably accepted their offer without thought."

He wriggles his finger at me. "Never accept the first offer, Melinda. Business rule number one."

I protest strongly to the place Payne pulls up to, a valet waiting out front. But he, in his own Payne manner, won't listen. "Melinda, you're only pregnant with your first born once. Live a little. Celebrate."

I am glad I wore a dress to work today so I fit into the nice crowd and we are able to get a seat rather quickly. The waiter, assuming we're a couple, lights the candle in the middle of the table for us and takes Payne's wine order while I challenge him to bring a glass of ice water. Once our drinks arrive Payne holds his glass for a toast. I follow him. "To Melinda. Congratulations."

I smile and nod to him. "To Rick. Thanks for being such a comforting friend. Even if you can be annoying at times."

"Who me?" he asks in a mock confusion and we both laugh.

We start looking at the menu when we hear, "Ricky?"

I look to Payne as he flinches before looking up and smiling. "Maddie. What a surprise!"

A tall, beautiful woman places her hand on her hipbone and looks pointedly at me. "Well, Ricky, aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Of course. Melinda Gordon meet Madeleine Todd. Maddie was Kate's very close friend."

"Oh!" I say with a smile, holding out my hand. "I fear I've not heard much about you but I've heard much about Kate. Nice to meet you."

"Hm. I have to admit I've not heard of _you_," she says. "Ricky doesn't keep in touch, you see."

"Oh?" I glance at him and sees he's embarrassed. "Perhaps Rick felt contacting you would bring too many memories up for the both of you."

Madeleine finally smiles at me. "Aren't you a smooth one. I hope it works. Ricky deserves some happiness. I think Kate would have liked you."

After she walks away I look to Payne. "Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"I don't know," he says, purposely looking at the menu. "I'm hungry. Let's eat."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It has been a while and I am bad but I am finished and posting the rest today. For those who have read I hope you enjoy. I do not own this show.**

* * *

I sit on Jim's bed that has become his home for the last three and a half months. Tears begin to roll down my face as I take his hand and rub my thumb on his rough knuckles. "I felt the baby move, I think," I tell him. "It was strange." I laugh a little and wipe my face off as the tears run freely. "I have a doctor's appointment today. Payne is coming with me. He's taking the video camera with us so you don't miss anything." I place my forehead onto his. "But I miss _you_. Please come back."

"Hey, Mel?" Payne bust in the door, then, seeing out intimate position, hesitates. "Oh, sorry."

I sit back up and wipe my face again. "It's fine."

"Um," he looks at his watch. "Are you ready or do you need more time?"

"I'm ready," I tell him then gently kiss Jim's head before getting up.

When I reach Payne he pulls me into a quick hug. "Are you ok?"

I nod and hang onto him an extra second. "Fine. Just a little overwhelmed at times."

Payne in the doctor's waiting room is like keeping up with a child. He is flipping through magazines currently. He pushes a picture of a newborn at me. "Ew!"

I take it, roll it up, and hit him on the head. "Stop being immature."

The clearly pregnant woman across from us laughs. "Your first?"

I nod. "Yes."

"My husband fainted dead away the first time. The doctors went to help him while I was still in labor."

I gasp. "How horrible!" I hit him on the head again for good measure.

"Hey!" he protests. "I haven't passed out yet!"

"And don't you plan to, Rick!" I tease him before my name is called.

My doctor is in the room quickly and I introduce her to Payne to cut down on confusion and embarrassment. I roll my eyes as he whips out his cell phone to videotape the encounter as promised.

"Melinda," my doctor states, "you haven't gained much."

Payne chooses that moment to speak up. "Yeah, I keep trying to get her to eat more."

I sigh. "He wants me to eat things like bacon cheeseburgers and triple meat pizza."

"I'll take any weight," she says. "Your goal is to eat everything Rick puts in front of you until I say otherwise."

"Ha!" Payne states.

I stick my tongue out at him.

"Are you ready to see the baby?"

I shiver in delight. "Very much so!"

The ultrasound tech looks young but I trust her expertise. "Hi, my name is Ruby. You're 18 weeks it says. That's such a good timeframe for an ultrasound."

"Camera ready," Payne announces and stands to my side while Ruby and the machine occupy my other side.

She asks me to pull up my shirt. "Ooh. You sure are small. Must be your first. People tend to gain faster the second time around." She puts the warm gel on me then we watch in wonder as images hit the screen.

I gasp and grab Payne's hand. "Look, Rick!"

The image is clear and makes the idea of the baby hit home.

"The baby is sucking it's thumb," Ruby tells us then starts labeling parts and taking stills for us. Then she grins. "Do you want to know the sex?"

I bite my lip. "I don't know." I look at Payne. "Rick?"

He smiles at me. "Do it. Then we know what to paint the nursery."

He has made the decision for me. A pattern I can tell. "Yes, I want to know."

"Congratulations, Momma. It's a boy."

I burst into tears.

Poor Ruby looks confused. Luckily, Payne jumps to the rescue. Again.

"Could you give us a minute?" When she leaves he strokes my cheek gently. "Melinda, what's wrong?"

"This is Jim's baby. He should be here."

"I know," he soothes. "I would give anything for him to be here instead of me."

That makes the tears worse. "It's not that I don't want you here. This is all so complicated."

"I know," he repeats.

"My baby will need a father. I can't do this alone, Rick. What if Jim never wakes up."

"Don't say that, Mel. He'll wake up. And you aren't alone. I keep telling you that. You are stronger than you think."

"I don't feel strong," I confide.

He grins at me. "That's pregnancy hormones talking. I read in a book that pregnancy can cause crazy things to happen because of the hormones shift. Don't feel bad for crying. It's a normal response to all the current stimuli."

"So is me kicking your smarmy butt," I mutter.

His grin turns bigger. "See, you're already feeling better. I read that you should expect mood swings."

I wipe my tears away and stick my tongue out at him.

He walks with me back to Jim's room. "Thanks for letting me get a picture of the tyke," he tells me, patting him back pocket where he has placed it in his wallet.

I smile at him. "You just seemed so enthralled, Rick. You'll be a part of this baby's life even when Jim wakes up. But you might not want to put it in your office."

He frowns. "Why not, Melinda?"

I laugh. "What would your colleagues think?"

"Who cares?"

But I know he will probably put it on the fridge at home.

Payne comes into the room with me and while I step into the bathroom to wash my hands he goes to Jim. Once the water is off I can hear him.

"Don't worry about Mel. Delia and I are taking care of her. She had a doctor's appointment today that I took her to and she's sometimes eating and sometimes sleeping but I'll tell ya, Jim. Dee and I are worried about her. I hope you wake up soon, man.

I school my features then open the door. Payne stops talking like I knew he would and smiles at me. "I think I'm going to hit the road. I have some papers that need grading."

"Oh, I feel bad. I kept you from something."

He rolls his eyes. "Please. I welcomed the distraction."

I walk up to him, stand on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek. "Well, thank you, Rick."

"Anytime, Melinda."

I smile as he leaves, waving over his shoulder as he does so. Once the door is closed I pull the chair close to Jim's bed. "Well, I heard Payne talking to you and I feel bad. I don't want to worry my friends. I promise you I will do better, especially since we are having our baby. Oh, Jim, I wish you could have been there. Payne talked me into getting the baby's sex." I pause. "Well, to be perfectly honest I wanted to know. We're having a boy! Oh, Jim, you should have seen him..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Could you pass the corn, Melinda, please," Delia corrects Ned as we sit at the table later that night.

Ned repeats what his mother tells him to with the mournfulness of a pre-teen. Payne and I share amused looks as I send the requested corn his way.

"Ok," Delia then says. "Spill it, Melinda."

I look at her innocently. "What?"

She pokes her fork in my direction. "You're not funny! Tell me how the doctor's visit went."

I laugh. "It was fine. She said everything looks great."

"She told Mel she needed to gain more weight," the traitor Payne tells her.

I gesture to my plate full with steak, corn, potatoes, and vegetables. "I decided you two needed to stop worrying about me and the baby."

"So, that was it?" Delia birddogs me.

I make a show of taking a bite before answering. "We did another ultrasound today since I am far enough along."

I can tell the suspense is killing her. Payne is laughing behind his beer. "And?"

"We found the baby's sex."

"Melinda Gordon! If you don't-"

"It's a boy," I let out, laughing as well. "I brought the pictures. I'll show you after we eat."

Payne finally speaks up. "She even had the tech do several more pictures to share. I picked mine out already."

"Of course you did, Rick," Delia says. "You were with her."

"You sound bitter, Dee," he tells her with a grin. "I only got to go since you had to watch the store. But don't worry. I saved you a good one."

She perks up. "Oh?"

I smile. "He is sucking his thumb."

"Aw!" Delia exclaims.

Ned just rolls his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Pregnancy is moving right along!**

* * *

The doctor is impressed the next time I see her- by myself this time. I tell her the influence of my friends is a positive one.

When I go to estate sales, garage sales, and flea markets I search for items for my store and the baby's room. I find a dresser that could go in his room after it is re-varnished and a suitable changing table. Of course, when I attempt to varnish the dresser myself Payne nearly has a heart attack and is forced to offer his help.

I start to crave things like eggs on pop tarts. Tuna fish made with ketchup. Peanut butter and corn flakes.

It is about 10:30 one night and I have to run to the store for an ice cream and pickles siren call when my cell phone rings. "Hello, Payne," I answer, seeing his name on my ID.

"Where are you?"

I laugh, placing my hand on my slightly protruding stomach as I try to figure out what flavor I truly want. "Hello to you too, Rick."

"I called you at home so I know you're not there. Where are you, Melinda?"

"Grocery store getting ice cream."

Then he asks, "Why?"

"Why?" I have to repeat. "Because I want some."

"Why didn't you wait until morning?"

"Because I want it now, not tomorrow morning."

"I would have gotten that for you."

"At eleven at night. I think not."

"I think so. Call me next time you get a craving."

"I can take care of myself, Payne."

It isn't until I'm done with my midnight snack that I realize throughout our non-heated argument he never said why he actually called.

True to his word Payne answers my every crave, every whelm no matter what time it ends up being. At times he spends the night on the couch and I tease him about decorating the spare bed for him. Lucky for him the cravings leave after a while. So does my visions of ghosts. Perhaps I am too busy, too distracted, too tired but the ghosts seem to fade into the background and the compulsion to help them isn't as strong for the moment.

I have a name already picked out. I imagine Jim's hand squeeze- I believe once he wakes up he will approve.

The room Delia and I paint a light green with light brown sponge on the bottom half. While she happily watches the shop- happy I am acting like the living- I go to baby stores to browse. The times Payne goes with me they automatically assume he is the father. Unspoken, we decide it is easier.

"Rick, this crib,' I gasp as I see the crib of my dreams in front of us.

A salesperson hovers.

He nods. "It is nice, Mel. But the price?"

He is referring to the fact that we are in an actual store- not a consignment.

The salesperson strikes. "This crib is the last in stock."

The negotiator in me kicks in. "It's beautiful. But the price is steep."

"The designer is known throughout."

I give a baleful look at the furniture. "I'm sorry." I start to walk away.

Payne is well trained. "Is there anything we can do? My wife loves this piece."

"We have layaway," she offers.

"Thank you anyway."

"Wait!"

We both turn.

"Perhaps we can work out a deal."

You usually could. Rick and I walk away with a 40% off, delivery free. Ah, the power of sale.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A short chapter.**

* * *

Payne's student are used to seeing me now. I often join his lectures and I feel the baby move.

"He responds to you," I tell him more than once.

He grins. "He knows Uncle Rick is the coolest."

When my stomach starts protruding noticeably some students- female- grow upset at the thought that Payne is definitely attached. I figure I'm doing him a favor in that aspect.

The nursery is getting finished. A border is added and I find a bookcase Payne and Delia have stocked with books- Payne's mainly being over age.

"Hey, I'm his uncle," he justified his lack of age understanding. "He's bound to be smart."

"He starts lecturing he belongs to you," I warn.

As I grow larger it is harder for me to get on Jim's bed easily. I settle for the chair next to the bed.

"Eight months, Jim. Don't worry. Payne has videotaped _everything_. I think he's even got the morning sickness and the midnight cravings in there." I squeeze his hand. "Come on, Jim. I know you're in there. Come out. I want you to be here for the birth."

I continue to occasionally squeeze his hand. He squeezes back. Once. Twice. I get excited but the rest of his body is frozen.

"I know you can hear me. Keep trying, baby."

That night I am talking excitedly on the phone to Payne. "He's waking up!"

"Now, calm down, Melinda. You shouldn't get worked up."

"But, Rick, he's finally coming around."

After we hang up I walk jittery up the stairs. And trip on the third one up, falling right on my stomach. Pain immediately shoots through my body and I feel liquid between my legs.

I panic. I call Payne. "The baby! My baby!"

"Melinda! calm down. What happened?"

I try. "Stairs. Pain. Blood. Please hurry."

"I'm hanging up to call the ambulance."

Payne arrives right before the siren, opening the door with his spare key. He holds my hand as the paramedics stable me and take me to the hospital. I am thankful he is there though the pain.

"How far along?" I hear them ask.

"37 weeks."

"She's laboring."

"Can you stop it?"

The rest is lost as I pass blissfully out.


	10. Chapter 10

People talking around me. I am floating I think.

Payne's face came into view. "Welcome back, Melinda."

I suddenly remember. "Baby. Where's my baby? Jim," I start crying. "I want Jim."

He gives me a gentle smile that calms me. "The baby is feisty and waiting for you to deliver him. And, Mel, you know Jim can't be here."

The epidural makes me weepy. "He is supposed to be here, Rick."

"I know," he says as he strokes my hair.

Richard James Gordon-Clancey is born at 11:37 AM the next day. A long name for a six pound baby but it will do as he grows older.

Payne is there, holding my hand all the way. They allow Delia and Ned to visit afterwards. Three people hold my baby before the father can.

I get an infection while I am in the hospital and instead of rushing me through the door towards home I am stuck in the hospital for several days.

Rick and Delia visit daily. Delia tells me about the sales we have. Payne gives me long speeches with details about his sermon.

Everyday he brings lilies to my room, making the room smell like a garden. Alone, I close my eyes and pretend I am outside at times.

Payne comes one day, hand behind his back.

I smile. "What is that? More flowers?"

He smiles back. "Nope. Something for the tyke." He produced a Nerf football.

I have to laugh. "Rick, he's a baby. That's a little too old for him."

"He'll grow into it," he assures me before coming forward to sit on the bed beside me and taking my hand. "Thanks for the baby's name."

I think he is blushing. I squeeze his hand. "Oh, Rick. You've been there _every time_ time I needed someone. You saved me and him. Jim will agree the baby is properly named after his favorite uncle."

He finally smiles. "Too bad he won't look like me," he blurts out.

"We'd both be in trouble if that was the case," I tell him and we burst into a good healthy laugh.

The nurse brings Rich to me to hold she smiles at me. "Are you and the girl who comes in sisters?" she asks.

I smile. "Not biologically but she means a lot to me."

"Huh. You just look so much alike!"

Another nurse comes to check my vitals. "Your husband is so sweet, bringing all those flowers. And he's so cute."

I smile and let it slide- telling Payne later for a laugh.

After what seems like years I am able to break free with Payne as my accomplice to drive Rich and me home.

"Now," he says, pulling into the driveway, "don't hesitate to call. I have my phone with me at all times."

"I thought you turned it off at night," I tease, referring to the statement he made earlier.

"Ha ha. Always on," He repeats before leaning over to kiss my cheek.

It's true that having a baby changes everything. The feeding every three to four hour exhaust me.

"You look like hell," Payne tells me as he brings groceries for me.

"Thanks," I tell him sarcastically, hugging the baby.

He holds out his hands to take Rich. He gently cups him and starts turning his body slowly to sooth the baby. "Is there anything I can do?

I perk up. "Yes, you can. Could you watch him while I take a nap? I can get you milk."

"Sure."

I am asleep in a minute, enjoying it completely.

I dream the phone is ringing then Payne is gently shaking me.

"Mel, phone for you."

I sigh and try to wipe the sleep from my eyes. "Who is it?" I ask, looking at the clock. Three hours.

"Hospital."

I lunge for the phone and immediately say, "Hello, this is Melinda."

"Mrs. Clancey, this is Dr. Madson."

His neurologist. "What's wrong, doctor?"

"Jim is awake."

My whole body shoots up. "When? How? Is he ok?"

Dr. Madson chuckles a little. "He is awake, alert, and his cognitive skills pass."

I look at Payne, who looks like he wants news bad. "I sense a 'but'."

Dr Madson sighed. "I am afraid to tell you that Jim can not see."

I freeze. "You mean he is blind?" My voice is getting higher but I don't care.

"Now, Mrs. Clancey, it could be a temporary issue."

I take a breath. "At least he's alive. "When can he come home?"

"I think if everything goes well he can come home within the week."

"Thank you, doctor," I say, before hanging up the phone. I look at Payne. "He's awake." I gulp. "He's blind."

"I heard."

"Another person to care for," I say, tears forming in my eyes.

Payne walks to me and puts his arm around me in a comforting hug.

"Oh, Rick," I sigh.

As if on cue Rich starts crying again.


	11. Chapter 11

I hold Jim's hand and smile before I realize he can't see it. "You'll get to come home very soon," I tell him in a positive note.

"How long have I been out?" he asks. "The nurse just says 'a while' before moving on to another room."

"About nine months, Jim," I answer. Then I take the plunge. "A lot has happened in the last nine months."

He smiles and looks in my general direction.

It makes me sad.

"Sell lots of stuff?" he guesses.

"No. Wait, I mean, yes, but that's not the news."

"What then?"

"I was pregnant when you came here," I say fast.

He grew still. "Pregnant?"

"I didn't know. It was difficult but Delia and Rick helped out a lot. We have a have a healthy baby boy."

"A baby," he repeats.

"What are you thinking?" I ask him, amazed to be having a real conversation with him."

He leans back and rubs his eyes with his free hand. "This is all so much."

"I know." I tell him. "I have to get back- Rick is watching the baby."

"Mel?" he asks as I reach the door.

"Yes?"

"What's his name?" I tell him and he smiles. "Appropriately named. Too bad Dee was left out."

I laugh. "We'll just have to get Rich a dog," I tease.

Jim comes home in the promised week and immediately starts getting bruises by refusing to use his cane. He manages but I must help him at all times- getting food, climbing stairs, the bathroom. He doesn't want to be a bother but if he tries it himself he makes a bigger mess.

Caring for the baby and Jim starts to takes its toll. I never get sleep unless Payne or Delia comes over but I try to make them live their own lives. They refuse, of course, and I appreciate them even if they are only there for hour.

Lack of sleep and life drains me and one day Payne is over babysitting so I go to my room. I start to cry because I am so exhausted I can't sleep. I sob so hard I don't hear the door that opens and closes and don't realize someone is there until the bed moves from the weight.

I turn to see Payne there. I wipe my face. "Where's the baby and Jim?"

"Rich is asleep in Jim's arms downstairs," he answers. "What's wrong?"

I know I am busted and can't lie. "I'm so tired, Rick. And they always need me. It never seems to end."

He rubs my back. "I know it doesn't, Melinda. But there will be a time when Jim can help put and Rich can tie his own shoe." He shifts so his back is to the headboard so I sit up and unshamelessly climb into his lap for comfort.

"He can't feed him. He can't change his diaper. I'm afraid to let him walk around with him because he still runs into things.

He puts his arm around me and holds me close. "It just takes time. And you're one of the most patient people I know. Just go with the flow. Things have a way of working out."

I lean back to look at him and smile. "Thanks. Throwing all those sayings together."

He shrugs. "What can I say? I'm good."

"Yes, you are," I say and stay there, looking into his eyes.

We are silent, looking at each other.

I am suddenly very aware of him. And aware I want to kiss him. His eyes say he wants to kiss me.

Because of that I break the contact of our eyes and tuck my head into his chest to cry out my frustrations.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Epilogue**

* * *

Payne is right, of course. Time has a way of working in one's favor. Jim eventually learns normal daily functions without bruises or burns. And Rich grows into a beautiful, brilliant young boy with a gift like me. At five I've taught him some minor ghost things, saving the major things for when he is older.

The education is placed in Uncle Rick's capable hands. Rich will know more than any kindergartner when he starts this fall.

Jim and I are holding hands, sitting outside on a nice spring day. I have my head on his shoulder as I watch Payne and Rich toss the football Payne brought at the birth.

"I wish I could see it," Jim says for about the third time today.

I smile as Payne has to jump for the ball. "How about if I narrate," I say and begin to tell him what our son and best friend are doing.


End file.
